


一日一苹果

by Violaoi



Category: Velvet - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violaoi/pseuds/Violaoi
Summary: oc 女儿们的故事
Kudos: 1





	一日一苹果

1895年 伦敦 莱斯博斯俱乐部

那个俱乐部隐藏在皮卡迪利广场北边，是的，皮卡迪利，总是皮卡迪利。但是，敢直白地命名为莱斯博斯的女性俱乐部不多，恐怕萨克维尔街只有这一家。俱乐部大厅是按照圣经上的比例来建的，桌上铺着金色的锦缎，摆了插满白玫瑰的花瓶和亮着蜡烛的烛台。长桌边已经坐了二十来位女士，对比门外那些饱受道德风尚制约的淑女们来说，她们绝对能称得上是怪异——

在维尔维特用斜体字签好名走进俱乐部之前。

这些女士的怪异之处，无非在于花纹和样式都很奇特的裙子（大概是请裁缝做出来的）、骑装或者男装（据说是“维多利亚女王和阿尔伯特亲王的骑装”的衣服款式曾从一位画家手中流出，很不幸，俱乐部有两位素不相识的女士分别穿了男女款）、数不清的单片眼镜和夹鼻眼镜、领带和领结。

而维尔维特，她身上并没有以上任何一项特征，但她才刚笑着踏上这房间的乳白色地毯，其他女士就屏住了呼吸，那神情就像看到一丝不挂的赫马佛洛狄忒斯对她们露出了她（他）的“利刃”。维尔维特错过了这滑稽的场面，她正在轻哼一首哈巴涅拉，沉溺其中差点跳起舞来。

L'amour est un oiseau rebelle……

维尔维特左手拿着烟斗，右手拿着杂志（有时是箭矢，有时是笨拙，更多的时候是男士们热衷的伦敦娱乐指南）。她不自觉地昂起头，墨绿色的眼睛扫了一遍房间，这种时候她黑色的发卷会悄悄从丝巾的边缘挣扎出来，微微摇晃着。等到她走到暖黄色灯光下，不少女士已经倒抽冷气了，这不仅是因为她穿了一身丧服——还别了一枚骷髅鸟头胸针。而且，她身上唯一能减缓视觉冲击的领口处的白色蕾丝花纹，仔细看能看到那里盘着一条白色小蛇，快把不少人的魂都给吓出来了。

于是，女士们不再对“大演员弗洛伦斯小姐”窃窃私语，话题变得七零八落。

弗洛伦斯小姐是谁？好问题，你或许会以为这又是某桩丑闻的主角的名字，确实，萨芙信徒们的聚会里总能听到更多骇人听闻的事件，然而，英格兰从不缺丑闻。如果每个故事里都来上一件，那英格兰的历史书就会变成丑闻大全。所以，为了不让他的丑闻罐子装满溢出，这个故事里没有丑闻……至少没有被公之于众的丑闻。

远离餐桌的角落里，在一副画了希腊雕塑的油画下，在香槟色沙发上，坐着一位化着上个世纪的妆、穿着上个世纪的裙子，以致于看起来像是从戏剧里走出来似的。她是俱乐部的新成员，那就是弗洛伦斯小姐。她戴着夹鼻的单片眼镜，正在读一本杂志。会员们不敢靠近她的原因是，弗洛伦斯，这个名字很容易让人想到帝国剧院与阿尔罕布拉剧院金碧辉煌的大门——她就是时下在伦敦备受瞩目的戏剧演员吗？啊，带蛇来的怪人朝她走过去了。

“L'amour, l'amour, l'amour, l'amour! ”

弗洛伦斯合起杂志看着走到她面前的维尔维特。

维尔维特注意到弗洛伦斯在读《利平考特》的7月刊。

“我看起来很需要爱情吗？”

维尔维特忽视了弗洛伦斯的提问，抬起烟斗抽了一口，并丢出了另一个问题，“你觉得地狱真的存在吗？”随着这个蒙着烟雾的问题的坠落，维尔维特也坐到了沙发上，“不，你在读奥斯卡，一定是不。”

“你穿着丧服，问这种问题就是废话。”

“我有时爱废话爱得不行，”维尔维特用她手里的杂志压住弗洛伦斯的杂志，第一期的《道连格雷的画像》被盖住了。她的杂志的封面是拉开弓箭的女人，它是《箭矢》。“当我觉得我做的事与虚无没有什么区别的时候，我就会很高兴。”

“你指你刚刚唱卡门的事吗？”弗洛伦斯干脆不去阅读那些文字了，将注意力放到聊天上来，“那我问你，你对比才怎么看？”

“巴黎柯米科剧院应该彻底葬送比才的首演。”维尔维特不假思索，扬起了她那有些尖锐而显得刻薄的眉毛。

“这种观点……”弗洛伦斯短暂地咬唇，然后轻笑了起来，“残忍得令我觉得有趣。”

“你想去雕塑馆看看吗？”维尔维特合起杂志，两本书夹在了一起。

“不如……”弗洛伦斯扬起弧度的嘴唇如苹果一般红，“我送你一张帝国剧院的票，邀请你来看我今晚的表演？你对莫扎特感兴趣吗？”

维尔维特胸口的蛇嘶嘶地吐着红色信子。

“王宫大臣在宫廷里作威作福，卑官小吏整天担心怕坐监牢；大主教们狂饮香槟，小牧师们咂着麦酒；名优红妓簇拥在高车上，小姑娘们，为了偷偷亲个嘴，没头没脑地挨揍。大流氓们穿得衣冠楚楚，小流氓们成打地上绞架。”维尔维特盯着弗洛伦斯琥珀色的眼睛，语气平淡地读完了这一段，也笑了，“我对菲尔丁感兴趣，但是莫扎特也不赖，我接受你的邀请，为了表达谢意，我给你讲个故事吧。”

那是在二十一年前，关于一对兄弟的故事。

“我曾经为一个国家化身预言了他与另一个国家化身的特殊关系。”


End file.
